All I Couldn't Do
by HaeSeaFishy13
Summary: Lee Sungmin the blind owner and CEO of Lee Industries lives with his brothers Hyukjae and Donghae. When Cho Kyuhyun is adopted by Sungmin how far will things go for a boy with a troubled past and a man just troubled? Super Junior.
1. The Beginning

**For All I Couldn't Do**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lee Sungmin (28) is blind and is the sole owner and CEO of Lee Industries. He lives with his brothers, twins Hyukjae and Donghae (20). But, when Cho Kyuhyun, a 16 year old boy with a troubled past, is adopted by Sungmin, how far will things go for a boy with a troubled past and a man just troubled?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SUNGMIN POV

I don't really know how long I have been conscious. I can hear the birds outside chirping, telling me that it is now morning and I could hear my brothers down the hall talking about something in their room but that never tells me anything. They do that day and night, always talking about something. They generally talked about the company or about their own personal things but what they are talking about now I can't tell.

Reaching over I press my alarm clock. '4:13,' it reads aloud as I pull the covers back over my head. It's a Friday morning and although I have work I really don't want to get out of bed. Sure I work from home and really don't have to even go to the office ever, I still have thousands of people that I have to manage and watch over.

Ever since my life changing event happened though, I really haven't had the motivation to do anything. The only thing that I have wanted to do is to make amends for all of the things in life that I have messed up on. I want to make right all of the wrongs that I did but most importantly I want to help someone, someone who is worse off than I am.

Suddenly there is a knock on my door. "Sungmin-hyung?" the voice says, "it's time for your medicine.

I sigh but that only threw me into a coughing fit. I didn't even hear anyone come in but just as soon as I started m fit, there is a hand on my back, helping me to sit up, and gently rubbing my back until my cough finally subsides.

"It's time for your medicine hyung." My brother says again.

I hadn't even noticed the dull pain throbbing in my chest.

Three months of this already and I still have six more months to go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was just a quick intro to get you into it. I already have the whole thing planned out so yes… I do know how it ends (^_^)v (And yes, I will throw in a lot of twists and turns leaving you either on the edge of your seat or falling off of it.)

I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I'm thinking that it is going to be quite a few.

I'm planning on updating every Wednesday if I can too.

Thank you for reading and please continue to do so!

If anyone has any questions please let me know either here in the comments or in a PM. (I am more than willing to answer any questions that are asked. (Except what is going to happen. You'll just have to wait for that :P

.:Ji:.


	2. Into Hell

**For All I Couldn't Do Chapter 2**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lee Sungmin (28) is blind and is the sole owner and CEO of Lee Industries. He lives with his brothers, twins Hyukjae and Donghae (20). But, when Cho Kyuhyun, a 16 year old boy with a troubled past, is adopted by Sungmin, how far will things go for a boy with a troubled past and a man just troubled?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KYUHYUN POV

I never wanted to live in another house but things just ended up happening like that. I lost my parents, my friends, and my family… everything… down to the last penny. I even had to sell the house that my parents had bought and raised me in. I had to scrape the bottom of the barrel just to make it out of the situation that I hadn't even gotten myself into.

Now I was being adopted and being forced to live with some guy in the middle of Seoul in a house that looked like the president of the United States should have been the one to live in it. Instead of living with a guy who… well I really don't know who this guy this guy is and what this guy does for a living.

Still, the house that I'm standing in front is a large house that definitely did not fit in with the busy landscape of Seoul. It looks more like an American house since it's standing alone from the others towering apartments and shops surrounding it. It is white and made of stone, the kind that is rough. It has large windows overlooking the street that made it look like a castle. The door alone was daunting and I was standing in front of it with my suitcase in my right hand and my jacket in my left. It's a huge, wooden, and a dark brown door but both of my hands were plastered to my sides, not wanting to knock. Knocking meant that I accepted defeat and that I gave up on attempts at clearing my parent's names.

Sighing I went for it. Knocking twice, I let my hand fall back to my side. Knocking once would have been flat out rude but three times would have been too nice I didn't even know these people yet.

I know that the house was large but this Sungmin dude could hurry up. I know that I only was standing there for only about 30 seconds but it felt like I was standing there like an idiot for five whole minutes before the door lock clicked and the door swung open revealing a man slightly taller than me.

I knew what this Sungmin guy looked like because when my foster parents told me that I was being adopted they gave me a picture of the guy who was going to be my _appa_.

The guy was going to be slightly shorter than I was with a slim face and a bright smile. He had blonde hair that made him look like a foreigner and his eyes were a darker brown but not dark enough to make them look black but they were shinning.

The guy that opened the door wasn't Sungmin and according to the file that I read, Sungmin didn't have any immediate family that lived with him.

This Sungmin guy didn't even come to the door and welcome me into the hell that I was now going to call home. Instead a man who I don't even recognize is the one to welcome me in and on top of it this guy looks like he wants to kill me.

"Well, are you going to just stand there?" the man asks me stepping aside so that I could come inside.

I was tempted to say no and just walk away from this place but I don't have a home to go back to not the family or friends would want to take me in.

Walking into the house I notice that the inside was just as nice as the outside. Standing in the foyer the house looked even more like a castle. Everything was either a white or gold color while the entrances to each room was accented with arches and columns that looked like they were made out of marble. The stairs were a soft spiral that went up to a second floor.

Off to my right were the stairs while off to my left was the dining room. The dining room contained the usual things that a dining room would contain, china cabinet, liquor cabinet, chairs and a table, but the table was what really caught my attention. The table was made out of a light colored wood and looked like it barely fit in the room. By the looks of the table it had to fit 16 people.

Even still, the room in front of me was by far the finest room that I have ever seen. Hanging over the fireplace was a large flat screen TV, and there were several large pieces of white furniture including a couch, love seat, and a large cushioned footrest situated around the room. Hanging on either side of the TV though, were large tapestries of what looked like an island looking out over the ocean. Maybe it was some place in Greece or some island in the Bahamas but I'm not sure.

Looking back to the man who welcomed me in, I notice that another man has joined us… as if I didn't feel awkward enough already. Even still, now that there is better light I am able to see the people that welcomed me into my new hell.

The man who opened the door for me, rudely ushering me in, has a rounder face and his hair is a reddish-blonde but it is darker at the roots where his normal hair color, of black, is growing back in. His eyes are a light brown making them look like chocolate while his lips are pink and round.

The second man has a thinner face than the first and his hair is the normal color of black but at certain points when the light hit is just right, his hair looked like it had bits of red in it. His eyes are a dark brown making them look almost black.

Both of their hair styles are longer than the average boy cut making them look like they are in a boy-band… but considering I don't even know who these people are, they just might be. Let me put it in perspective though; if they straightened their hair out fully, they wouldn't be able to see where they were going.

The one who opened the door looked like I was not welcome into the house but instead was forced to _welcome _me into the house. He acted like he was the owner but I was sure that he was not Sungmin. For all I know he could have been a friend of Sungmin's or I could have had the wrong house. I really hoped that it was the second.

The second guy definitely wasn't the owner of the house. He was just hiding behind the first guy like I was a murder coming to kill him. The two were obviously close but the black haired man was clinging a little too close to the first. He is clinging to the first's shirt like it was a life preserver and that was the only thing that was keeping him alive.

"I'm Hyukjae," said the one with the reddish-blonde hair. He nodded his head towards the man with the black hair clinging to his shirt slightly off to his right, "he's Donghae.

Suddenly the sound of softly creaking steps sounded from my right. Looking I saw someone slowly down the stairs.

The man coming down the stairs has blonde hair that was black along the roots leading me to think that he had not had his hair done in quite some time. He is thin, too thin actually and is clinging to the banister like his legs are too weak to support himself. His arms look like twigs and he is bent over like he's in pain. His cheeks are sunken in and he has scars all over his face like he was at the wrong end of a woodchopper. Everything about this guy was the same as Sungmin except this Sungmin was a lot worse off than the one I had read about, everything except…

His eyes.

In the photo that I saw of Sungmin, he had dark brown eyes but now… where his eyes should have been there was nothing. All that was there were empty eye sockets. He kept his eyes closed but the muscles in the sockets were still working making his eyelids open slightly at random points revealing the empty pink eye socket.

Before this man, who I hoped wasn't Sungmin, was able to make it down five steps the black hair man, Donghae, ran over to him and helped him down the rest of the stairs.

The pair, slowly making their way down the stairs, got me thinking. Why in the world, if this guy was Sungmin, did he adopt me? Why was I being adopted by a blind guy who looked like he could keel over at any minute and die? He probably was doing this just so that he would look good in the eyes of the public. Hell, maybe he was getting money out of it. Now I was really pissed off at this Sungmin guy.

Once the pair reached the bottom of the stairs the man with the blond hair pulls his hand out of Donghae's and carefully makes his way over to Hyukjae and me.

Each of the man's steps was careful and hesitant, but at the same time confident in the sense that he knew where he was going but that was the only thing that was confident about him. Once this man reached us he stops and sort of leans against Donghae while Donghae just keeps a supportive arm around him.

"Hello and welcome," he said but he doesn't stick his hand out for me to shake. "My name is Sungmin, welcome to your new home."

I really didn't think of this as my new home, this was just a person trying to get on the public's good side by adopting a kid.

His voice sounded shaky and pained almost like something was squeezing the life out of him. Taking a step forward his legs went weak underneath him and he stumbles forward. I thought that he was going to fall right into me so I brace myself but when I opened my eyes Hyukjae and Donghae were holding him up.

"Thank you," Sungmin whispered to the two of them before he directed his empty sockets towards me, "I understand you have met my brothers already. The twins can be a bit of a handful but they are harmless. You do not need to worry."

I blinked. I noticed that the two of them were close but I never expected them to be twins. Normally twins had similar names and sure Hyukjae and Donghae were similar but they were cutting it close. Had they had names Hyukhae and Donghae or Hyukjae and Dongjae I would have noticed something but their names were just slightly past the similar stage.

"Did you just adopt me for your image?" I asked Sungmin, my eyes cold although I know he couldn't see them. "Are you that stupid that you adopted me when you obviously can't take care of yourself?"

Sungmin just smile at me, his eyes opening and closing without him seeing anything. At least his smile was the same as in the photo that I saw of him.

"Donghae, will you please take me back to my room and Hyukjae, please show Mr. Cho to his room."

"Sure hyung," Donghae says as he takes Sungmin's arm and leads him carefully back up the stairs leaving me alone with Hyukjae.

"Grab your things and follow me," Hyukjae snaps, his voice hollow and cruel.

Now I was certain, this new place I was going to call home was definitely going to be hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So the second chapter is finally up! I know that I keep doing other people's POV but I don't plan on doing that for the whole story.

I know that I am going to do at least one chapter for each character so that you can get a look inside their head but other than that the chapters will be written in 3rd person POV.

I hope that you like it so far. I'm really working hard on it.

Reviews are always welcome for comments, reviews, and questions.

Look forward to next week!

.:Ji:.


	3. He'll Get In The Way

For All I Couldn't Do Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lee Sungmin (28) is blind and is the sole owner and CEO of Lee Industries. He lives with his brothers, twins Hyukjae and Donghae (20). But, when Cho Kyuhyun, a 16 year old boy with a troubled past, is adopted by Sungmin, how far will things go for a boy with a troubled past and a man just troubled?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HYUKJAE POV

I know Sungmin's intentions were good and he had a perfectly good reason for adopting this kid but I don't want another brother. I already have the best brother anyone could ask for, Donghae. Donghae is everything that I could ask for in a brother. Usually little brothers are irritating but Donghae and I understand each other despite the fact we are dark and night. We've been through thick and thin and have both know what it's like to suffer.

Donghae is the perfect little brother in every way and we understand each other in ways that no one else could ever hope to. Also, Donghae and I don't need the threat of Kyuhyun finding out about us and what we are doing. We don't need the added risk to our already dangerous relations.

Even so, here I am, taking Kyuhyun, the boy who my brother just adopted, to his room to get him settled in. Normally Donghae would show anyone staying over to their room but because he was taking care of hyung I was now the holder of that position. At first I was willing to show Kyuhyun to his room without any protesting but… seeing as how he talked to Sungmin, I now had even more reasons to hate him.

Turning on my heel, I didn't even bother to take the bag that Kyuhyun had dropped by his side. He was going to carry that himself. If I was going to teach him anything during his time here, it was going to be manners.

"Hurry up before you get lost," I snap at him as he stares in wonder around the family room that we have just walked into. Quickly he closes his mouth that had been hanging open slightly and hurries to catch up to where I am in the kitchen.

I don't even stop, continuing straight through the kitchen, noticing how he still looks in amazement at everything.

'Maybe he has ADD,' I think as Kyuhyun stares at everything shinny in the kitchen.

I laugh silently in my head; the thing that I am going to be looking at in amazement is him trying to cook for himself since we didn't have a cook.

Either way, finally we reach a white wooden door at the other end of the kitchen and I open it. The door leads to a little out cove containing a mirror on the wall directly in front of me and three hooks on the right wall. Turning to my left I open another door and walking through that one, I lead Kyuhyun into his room.

"This is where you'll stay. You walked through the kitchen, make yourself anything you want whenever, and the bathroom," I say pointing to a door on the far wall of his room, "is through that door over there."

"I have my own bathroom in my room?" Kyuhyun asks as he walks out into the middle of his room, dropping his bag and jacket by his side.

"First off, this is Sungmin hyung's house so it's Sungmin's room, not yours and second, every bedroom in the house has its own bathroom. You're not getting special treatment." I say turning and leaving Kyuhyun alone.

I have no intention of staying with this guy any more than I have to. Donghae was waiting for me. We had very important business to attend to and I was keeping him. Plus it was time for hyung's medicine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know that this chapter is rather short but it was just a quick one that I wrote on the way to the airport.

Although this chapter is the 3rd chapter I still consider this part of the intro chapters… let me break it down.

1-4: Intro

5-9: Buildup to the main event

10-12: The main event

13: Conclusion

* Remember that the number of chapters is subject to change but I think that it would be nice to have 13. One to represent each of the 13 members *

Still, I hope you like it.

.:Ji:.


	4. Beginning to Clearing

For All I Couldn't Do Chapter 4

Lee Sungmin (28) is blind and is the sole owner and CEO of Lee Industries. He lives with his brothers, twins Hyukjae and Donghae (20). But, when Cho Kyuhyun, a 16 year old boy with a troubled past, is adopted by Sungmin, how far will things go for a boy with a troubled past and a man just troubled?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3RD PERSON POV

Kyuhyun sat down on his bed with a sigh and looked around the room that he was now going to be living in. All in all it wasn't a bad room. Hell, it was nicer than the room that he used to have but he still liked his old room better. He had made it his instead of just being told to live in it.

His room looked quite modern if the fact that it was decorated with furniture and colors that were well suited for a room destined to be lived in by a teenager. In fact, judging by the room of the house, Sungmin had decorated the whole house to be suited for a modern look instead of a more rustic look.

Maybe it was Hyukjae and Donghae that had decorated the house instead since Kyuhyun took Sungmin as the more rustic type.

Standing up, Kyuhyun went to his door and shut it, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone as he unpacked his bags and explored his room.

Turning he looked over his room again. The far back wall and the wall to the left were painted an off white while the wall to the right and the front wall were painted a dark shade of brown that almost looked like chocolate.

The far back wall had two doors, both wood and painted with a dark brown, high gloss paint. Walking over to them Kyuhyun opened the door to his left. It was his closet. Flipping the switch for the light that was on the right inside wall, Kyuhyun walked inside and looked around.

All of the walls were painted the same off white as the room while all of the accents and shelves were the same dark brown as the door. Along the far back wall were two large racks, one on top of the other, that stretched the entire length of the wall. To the left were shelves, six in all, with the bottom three slanted for shoes and the top three flat for clothes and other things. On the right wall was a full standing mirror, two feet wide and 6 feet tall, handing from a hook.

'A bit over kill,' Kyuhyun thought as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Turning the light off and walking out of the closet, closing the door behind him, Kyuhyun went to the next door to his left, the bathroom.

Turning the door knob and swinging the door open, Kyuhyun flipped the switch to his right. In front of him was a white room with dark brown accents just like his closet. The mirror hung from the wall in front of him over the sink while next to that was the toilet. Against the far right wall was the bath with a dark brown cloth curtain hanging from the shower bar. The floor had a light brown, stone looking tile that stopped at the door turning into white carpet that covered the room and the closet.

Kyuhyun sighed and walked back into his room after turning off the light and shut the door. Looking out over the room Kyuhyun sighed again. Everything was just too nice for people do didn´t even care about anyone other than their own family.

On the far back wall was the little out cove where his door was and on the left was a window that ran the length of the wall from the floor to the ceiling but was only about a foot or two wide. Sitting in front of the window was a tall dresser with seven drawers and a tall orange lily adorning it. The dresser was made of a dark brown wood but the drawers were a light brown with the only dark brown on them was the knob used to open them.

Along the wall to the right was an overly large white flat screen TV that was center in the wall with an abstract painting on either side of it. The painters both had white backgrounds with various shades of purple covering them.

'Odd choice of artwork,' Kyuhyun though as he stared at the painting wondering if he could replace them with another piece of artwork from somewhere else in the house without anyone noticing.

Situated underneath of the TV was a large light brown cabinet that was only about two and a half feet from the ground. The cabinet was divided in half by two columns of drawers, each column having three drawers. At the center of each drawer was a small dark brown knob but other than that, the cabinet did not have any other decorations.

On the left wall toward the window was a desk made out of the same dark brown wood that the cabinet was made out of. The desk only had one drawer the same light brown as the small drawers on the cabinet that stretched across the desk.

On the desk though was a white 27 inch apple desktop that was situated in the car right corner of the desk and in front of that was the white keyboard and mouse that went with the computer. Next to the computer were two white cups, one holding all black pens and the other holding all black pencils, each sharpened with the points facing up. Sitting in front of the desk was a white rolling chair that did not have any arm rests but still looked comfortable none the less.

Moving his eyes away from the desk Kyuhyun continued his look over f the room. Next to the desk was a tall lamp that was seated on the floor, leaning over the desk. The lamp was a stainless steel gray with a black cord spiraling up the lower half of the lamp.

The bed, placed next to the lamp, was a low bed, the base being made of a very dark brown with a white padded head board. The comforter was black and gray stripped with various gray patterns on many of the strips of the opposite color. The sheets were black but the pillows were white setting off the two white shelves that hung above the bed one on top of the other.

Each shelf was just longer than the bed and off center from each other but they were already decorated with various things such as books, a clock, and various bowls and containers.

Next to the bed was a short night stand, only three drawers high, with a smaller version of the lamp that was next to the desk on the top of it.

Looking to his right Kyuhyun noted a tall dresser that was nearly as tall of the room except it was about a foot and a half too short to reach the ceiling. The cabinet was made of a dark brown wood on the side but the front had three off white doors on the front each with a small light brown door underneath.

Kyuhyun walked over to the desk, pulled the chair out and sat down, swiveling around on the chair. The chair was kind of hard to move due to the fact that the room had carpet covering the floor but still, it was nice that his room actually had any furniture.

Glancing down next to his bed Kyuhyun stared at his bag. He only had one suitcase and his one jacket was lying on the bed. Standing up from the chair Kyuhyun knelt down next to his suitcase and unzipped it revealing several pairs of pants, several shirts and some personal items.

He didn't have much and considering what he had to sell just to pay back what he owed to so many people and for how much he had to part with, he was lucky that he was left with what he had.

Dragging his bag over to the closet, Kyuhyun unpack his things, putting his pants on one of the shelves and his shirts on the hangers. Taking his shoes off, he put them on the shoe rack then walked out of the closet.

He was about to lie on his bed when a knock on his door grabbed his attention.

Walking over to the door, an irritated look on his face, he opened the door to nothing. Looking around he could not find any one. Walking to the second door he opened that but was only left looking at the kitchen. Turning and talking a step back to his room his room, he stepped on something soft but crinkly. Looking down, a white envelope half crushed and half covered by his foot caught his attention.

On the front, his name was written with neat handwriting that looked like it could belong to a girl.

Turning the letter over and opening the letter Donghae took out a piece of paper that was folded into thirds. Opening the piece of paper Kyuhyun noted the messy handwriting that looked like a child's who was just learning to write.

'Dear Kyuhyun,' the letter began but it was hard for Kyuhyun to make out the words, 'Donghae told me that it looked like you did not have many possessions with you. Here is some money, go out and get yourself some new outfits.' Looking at the bottom of the page Kyuhyun read the name… 'Lee Sungmin.'

Now he really hated that guy.

Looking into the envelope Kyuhyun noted one million won (about $1,000 USD). Kyuhyun's mouth went wide as he staggered backwards and fell onto the bed.

"Who is this guy that he just gives me a million won like that?" Kyuhyun wondered as he put the money and letter back into the envelope and closed it again.

Suddenly something caught Kyuhyun's attention from the corner of his eye. Putting the envelope down on the bed Kyuhyun picked up the manila folder that he had taken out of his suitcase and opened it.

Tears began to fall from Kyuhyun's eyes and onto the newspaper clipping and articles that were in the folder. Quickly Kyuhyun dried them off and looked them over.

'FIVE CAR PILEUP: Worse Accident in Seoul History'

'TWO CRITICAL, FOUR DEAD IN ACCIDENT'

'DEATH TOLL OF ACCIDENT RISES TO 5'

'HE SHOULD BE DEAD, sixth person in accident lucky to be alive'

"Mom… dad…," Kyuhyun sobbed as he reread the articles for what had to be the billionth time, "I promise that I'll clear your name. I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So I'm pretty angry with myself that about ¾ of this is me describing Kyuhyun's room. I know that no one really wants to just read about a room but it does tie into the rest of the story. Just wait, you'll get why it's so important in a bit. Also because this is ¾ Kyuhyun's room that is why I included the envelope part.

The next chapter will be a good one. I promise since the next one is where things start to get good.

Please look forward to it!

감사합니다!

.:Ji:.


	5. Where I Am Not Welcome

For All I Couldn't Do Chapter 5

Lee Sungmin (28) is blind and is the sole owner and CEO of Lee Industries. He lives with his brothers, twins Hyukjae and Donghae (20). But, when Cho Kyuhyun, a 16 year old boy with a troubled past, is adopted by Sungmin, how far will things go for a boy with a troubled past and a man just troubled?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After tucking the money away under the mattress on his bed, Kyuhyun stood and walked to the door.

'Might as well get used to this place,' he thought as he opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind him.

Turning, Kyuhyun stared out into the all-white kitchen and the eating area. To his right was a large counter that divided the eating space from the cooking space white to his left was a rather large white table with six chairs around it.

Walking into the kitchen Kyuhyun noticed how everything was new and shinning. Along the wall that was separating the two rooms was the sink and dishwasher along with a lot of counter space. On the counter there were various kitchen appliances such as a coffee maker and a toaster but other than that the counter was empty. The wall that shared the wall with Kyuhyun's bedroom had a double stove that had a total of eight burners while further down the counter was a double oven built into the wall.

Next to the ovens along the back wall was a drop off that Kyuhyun could only assume lead to the pantry but he did not dare to venture down there for the fear that he would be yelled at by one of the twins, particularly Hyukjae.

Still, on the left of the drop off was a refrigerator large enough to fit the whole refrigerator section at the supermarket. The freezer section was a large drawer along the bottom on the refrigerator that looked big enough to fit a body plus a considerable amount of ice cream.

Looking around Kyuhyun noted that he was alone and decided to venture into the separate area. Walking down a single step he noted two doors, one to his right and the other in front of him.

Trying the door on his right Kyuhyun stopped when the door knob would not turn. It was locked.

'What the?' Kyuhyun thought as he turned to the second door and tried that door knob. It too would not budge.

'Well I guess I shouldn't have expected that they just leave their door open from a stranger.' Kyuhyun thought as he let his hand fall from the door know and he turned around.

Walking back into the kitchen and into the living room that he had walked through when he first arrived, Kyuhyun noted that stairs. They were a soft spiral with three windows on the wall once you reached the halfway point. They were covered in a soft white carpet that muffled the sounds that Kyuhyun's feet made as he slowly climbed them.

As Kyuhyun reached the top of the stairs he was left staring at a large walkway where to the right, it was open to the living room and to the left was open to the foyer. Walking down the walkway towards several doors Kyuhyun tried to open one but it was locked. Feeling frustrated Kyuhyun tried every door in sight finding that they all were lock. No surprise there.

'I shouldn't even try to find the basement,' Kyuhyun though as an idea popped into Kyuhyun's head. 'What does Sungmin do for a living? All I have to do is sneak into his room and figure it out.'

Walking to the very end of the hall Kyuhyun began to look around the door for a key. He looked under the pictures of Sungmin and the twins that were hanging on the wall and on top of the door frames but there was nothing.

Kyuhyun stopped and looked at one particular picture. In it was Sungmin except it did not look like he was so severely injured. In the picture with Sungmin were the twins. They were looked like they were so happy. They all were smiling and laughing hugging each other and just enjoying themselves.

Turning to the door Kyuhyun looked at the lock on the door and pulling out a safety pin from his pocket her knelt down by the lock.

Just as he was about to try and pick the lock Kyuhyun heard a slight cough from behind him. Turning around Kyuhyun stood face to face with Hyukjae while Donghae hid behind his brother.

"What are you doing?" Hyukjae asked in a tone that screamed you better have a good reason or I just might have to kill you.

"Just wandering around the house," Kyuhyun said trying to stand up to the man in front of him. "All of the doors are locked and I was just trying to look around. If I'm living here that I think that I have a right to know my way around this place."

"The doors are locked for a reason," Hyukjae said as he pushed Kyuhyun out of the way and took a large key ring from his pocked. "All you need to know is where your room is and how to get there from the front door. That's it."

Unlocking the door, Hyukjae walked in leaving Donghae and Kyuhyun alone in the hallway.

Looking at Donghae, Kyuhyun noted that Donghae actually had an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Donghae said quietly as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Suddenly another idea hit Kyuhyun. Quietly he bent down and put his ear against the door, listening to anything that could give him any ideas about Sungmin.

He didn't hear much but after about five minutes Kyuhyun heard Sungmin suddenly scream a blood curdling scream.

Falling back from the door, Kyuhyun scrambled to the stairs and flew down them, running straight to his room.

Opening the door and shutting it quickly behind him, Kyuhyun locked it.

'What the hell was that?' Kyuhyun thought as he tried to calm his breathing and pounding heart.

Walking to his bed and sitting down Kyuhyun put his head in his hands and tried to think.

What would the twins be doing to Sungmin that made him scream? Did it have to do with the medicine that Sungmin needed earlier? There were just too many questions that Kyuhyun did not have the answers to.

Glancing at the clock that was on the shelf above his bed, Kyuhyun noted it was nearly 10:30. Walking into his closet, Kyuhyun grabbed his pajamas and changed into them then walking into the bathroom proceeded to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Climbing into his new bed and pulling the sheets up, Kyuhyun realized just how tired he was. It wasn't even ten minutes later that he was asleep, dreaming of things that made him cringe.

Actually, dreaming was not the right word. It was more of a nightmare about the accident that had taken his parents away from him.

In his dream Kyuhyun stared at the faces of his parents. Blood was covering most of their face but he could still make out the features that he had lived with since he was born. Tears began to stream down his face as white sheets were put over his parents.

Looking up Kyuhyun was met with five cars completely wrecked. Three of them were on top of each other while the other two were crumpled into the side of the car tower. Smoke and flames were rising from several of the cars and firemen were trying desperately to put out the flames while emergency rescue personnel were crowded around the car at the bottom of the pile.

It was obvious that someone was still in that car.

Turning his eyes away from the broken cars his eyes landed on the covered bodies of his parents as they were lifted onto a gurney and loaded into the back of a van for the morgue. Standing up Kyuhyun was about to chase after the van as it drove away but a police officer had his hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder.

"I'm sorry son but were going to have to ask you some questions," the officer said as Kyuhyun continued to watch the van drive away.

Suddenly there was a scream that sounded of pure agony from the piled up cars that caused Kyuhyun to wake from his sleep.

Sitting up, his body covered in sweat, Kyuhyun looked at his folder of newspaper clippings again.

Taking out an article that was quite worn he looked it over.

**6 INVOLVED IN MAJOR ACCIDENT**

**5 CONFIRMED DEAD, 1 SEVERLY INJURED**

On April 17, 2011 at approximately 7:20pm, five cars were involved in a major accident along Bakbeomro Highway. According to local authorities it is unclear as to why the accident occurred but upon examination of the vehicles one of the cars did not meet the required safety regulations. That car belonged to Mr. Taeho Cho (46) and his wife Jaemin Kim (43) who both died upon impact.

Two of the drivers from the other cars also died upon impact while the two other drivers were rushed to Mipojeonghyeong Hospital just up the road.

There the driver of one of the cars died due to the injuries he sustained from the accident including a fractured sternum, skull, and several broken vertebrae. The final driver, whose name is not known at this time was listed in critical condition due to severe burns and other life threatening injuries.

No other names were given other than Mr. Cho and Mrs. Kim who have a son, Kyuhyun.

Legal action against the Cho's will be taken if the accident does prove to be caused by them.

Tucking the article back into his folder Kyuhyun rested his head back on the pillow. The accident was not his parents fault but Kyuhyun was the only one who believed that. What could he do to prove anyone otherwise? Nothing. All he could do was sit around and let people be mad at him for something that he did not do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I am super sorry that I am so late on updating this. I had a lot of things to do for school and there were a lot of things happening at home.

Either way, I'm planning on updating Chapter 6 next Saturday. Please look forward to it (although it is chapter 7 that you really want to look forward to but do not skip chapter 6, that one if REALLY important to chapter 7.)

Well until next chapter!

**Kattie** – Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for not updating but I hope that you will like it in the end! ¡Gracias por todo!


	6. The Past is Present

For All I Couldn't Do Chapter 6

Lee Sungmin (28) is blind and is the sole owner and CEO of Lee Industries. He lives with his brothers, twins Hyukjae and Donghae (20). But, when Cho Kyuhyun, a 16 year old boy with a troubled past, is adopted by Sungmin, how far will things go for a boy with a troubled past and a man just troubled?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SUNGMIN POV (FLASHBACK)

I don't know where they are coming from but I can hear screams. They seem like they are all around me but my ears are ringing too much for me to be sure.

Opening my eyes I cry out at the sudden burning sensation that takes over my body and fills my mind with pain. I slam my eyes shut again, trying to make the pain stop but nothing helps. The pain is still there burning at every part of me.

I feel myself lying on something hard, water dripping on me burning where ever it touches. I can hear people around me, working, calling out things in a panic as they run around doing things.

I try to call out to them but the water burns my throat as it trickles down to my stomach. All that my voice produces is a muffled gargle.

Suddenly I hear my phone go off with the ring tone for Donghae when he texts me.

My phone, set up so that it automatically read the text out loud when I was driving, begins to read the message to me.

"Friday June eighteenth two thousand eleven, seven fourteen AM. Message from, Donghae," the automated voice reads out to me from somewhere in the car, the voice cutting through the scream and sounds around me, "Hyung, I forgot to tell you this morning to have a good day. Be safe! Donghae."

"Donghae… Hyukjae…" I whispered as I felt hands begin to try and help me, "I'm sorry."

(END FLASHBACK)

Suddenly there are hands around me, rocking me, hugging me, and voices lulling me back into a sane state.

"It's okay hyung," Hyukjae's voice says cutting through the sobs that I am making.

"Please stop crying hyung. You'll just make it worse," Donghae says and I can feel him rubbing my back.

"Did I yell?" I manage to whisper, my breathing coming back to normal.

I feel Hyukjae's head nod against my shoulder.

I don't know how long we sit there on my bed in each other's arms. My breathing is finally back to normal before one of use even dares to speak.

"Did you have _that_ nightmare hyung," Donghae asks as Hyukjae carefully lays me back down onto my bed, propping me up with a few pillows before he begins to give me my medications.

I nod as I feel the needle prick my arm and the pain radiate out in every direction.

"I know it hurts Min but the doctor says that nothing can be done about that," Hyukjae tells me as he gently blows on the spot where the IV is now attached, trying to sooth the pain.

"I know," I tell him as I let my head sink back into the pillows. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Umm hmm," I hear Donghae reply heavily. I know he does not like to leave me at this time especially like this but he has to.

"We'll be back soon," Hyukjae says but I know it is more for Donghae's benefit than for mine. I know they will be back.

I can feel the liquids being pushed into my body via the IV and slowly everything starts to go numb. The pain in my arm begins to vanish and the throbbing in my chest does too.

"Only six more months of this huh," I manage to chuckle.

"Hyung, please don't say things like that!" Donghae exclaims as Hyukjae removed the IV from my arm and puts a gauze over where it once was, "the doctors will make you better."

I know that he has tears falling down his cheeks but I am unable to wipe them away.

"Donghae, they can't do anything and you know that," I manage as I feel the tears trying to form in my nonexistent eyes.

"Yes they will hyung, I won't let you leave us. You… You can't," he answers back in a whisper.

"We'll be back soon," Hyukjae says and I hear him take a hold of Donghae's hand as they walk towards the door. "Do you need anything else before we leave?"

"No, I'm alright. You just do what you have to do." I say leaning my head back against the head board as my mind begins to slip into unconsciousness.

"Then we'll be leaving," Hyukjae says and I hear him close the door and lock it before I slip into the blackness that has become my whole world.

KYUHYUN POV

I had just pulled the covers back over my head to try and get back to sleep when I hear something rustling around in the kitchen. Carefully I get out of bed, not even bothering with my slippers, and make my way over to my door.

Slowly I open the door unsure if it creaks and once it is open enough that I can poke my head out I cautiously look out over the kitchen.

Standing in the center of the kitchen are Hyukjae and Donghae. Glancing at the clock that is sitting above my bed I note that it is 2:37 in the morning.

Sticking my head out a little further I wonder where they are going this early in the morning because I highly doubt that those two wear suits to bed.

Hyukjae is wearing black pants with a black suit top with a gray and white striped checkered shirt underneath while Donghae has the same things on except the shirt he has underneath is just plain white.

Suddenly the two turn and begin to walk towards the little out cove where the pantry is and I creep into the kitchen trying to figure out where the two are going.

Following the twins as they walk into the out cove I notice Hyukjae taking a ring of keys off of his belt and after flipping through a few keys he takes one and unlocks the door.

Carefully I move in front of the refrigerator so that I can glance around the corner as the twins walk into the room.

As Hyukjae walks in he flips a switch and I am now left staring at a dark red Ferrari 458 Italia.

Carefully I walk towards the door which had been left open and as I peer in I see a royal blue Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Spyder.

I must have made a sound because suddenly Hyukjae is towering over me, a look of death covering his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" he screamed at me forcing me back into the kitchen.

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded, giving him back the toughest glare I can muster.

"I. Live. Here." He said annunciating each word, "You. Do. Not. Stay out of our business and maybe we'll let you stay."

I actually feel a pang of sadness shoot into my heart.

"Hyukjae," I hear a voice say from behind me but before I can even turn around Donghae rushes past me. Turning, I look to see Sungmin being helped by Donghae.

"Hyukjae," Sungmin says again, "do what you need to do. Donghae please bring me and Kyuhyun to my office, and then you can go about your business with Hyukjae. I need to talk to Kyuhyun about some things."

I watched as Donghae nodded and Hyukjae sighed as he retreated back into the garage. Following Donghae, his arm wrapped firmly around Sungmin's side, he lead me up the stairs to Sungmin's office and after taking a key ring identical to Hyukjae's out of his pocket he proceeded to open the door.

Walking in Donghae motioned for me to sit then he helped Sungmin to his desk and carefully sat him in the large black leather chair.

I watch as Donghae went back down the stairs to join his brother then I turned awkwardly to Sungmin.

"I am sorry for what Hyukjae said earlier but you do not need to worry about what they are doing. Still, I guess it is time to explain why you are here," Sungmin said his empty eye sockets looking directly at me. "You are free to ask any questions that you want."

"Where can I start?" I ask Sungmin a slight tone of annoyance in my voice.

"Where ever you would like," Sungmin responded without a moment's hesitation.

And now I was determined to get some answers.

*Sigh* I did it again. I did not update when I told you I thought I would.

Next week will be the big chapter that you HAVE to read. It is going to be a REALLY good one! It will answer hopefully all of the questions that you have but then again, what kind of person would I be if I did not keep some secrets.

I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I actually just wrote it since I never have time during the week to write anymore.

I hope you all like it!


	7. The the Memories I Have

For All I Couldn't Do Chapter 7

Lee Sungmin (28) is blind and is the sole owner and CEO of Lee Industries. He lives with his brothers, twins Hyukjae and Donghae (20). But, when Cho Kyuhyun, a 16 year old boy with a troubled past, is adopted by Sungmin, how far will things go for a boy with a troubled past and a man just troubled?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Forever*Saranghae*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KYUHYUN POV

The office that I am now sitting in looks more like an office for a business man rather than… well I'm not too sure Sungmin is. Even so, his desk has more of a modern look than the classical wooden desk but instead of the brown color of wood his desk is black. His chair is black leather as well and a large white book shelf completely covers the wall off to my right. The only light in the room is from a lamp that is sitting on Sungmin's desk as there are no windows.

Looking at Sungmin, he is still looking directly at me although he almost has a look of annoyance on his face that he can't see my expressions.

"Why the hell would you try to care for someone when it's obvious that you can't even care for yourself?" I nearly yelled at him while forcing myself to remain in the seat.

Sungmin smiled and leaned back carefully in his chair. "It is not that I meant for this to happen. I was expecting my condition to be better than this but things took a turn for the worse. And besides, I have been raising Hyukjae and Donghae by myself since I was eight and they were born. It is not like I am completely incompetent; I'm just having a harder time doing things now."

I stared at him in disbelief. Since he was eight? "Why? Did your mommy and daddy not care about you?"

"My mother was a prostitute who slept all day and was out selling herself all night," Sungmin said, his face straight and serious, "I never knew my father Hyukjae and Donghae do not know their fathers as well. When I was eight and the twins were only two months old my mother overdosed on meth and I was left to care for my brothers."

"Fathers…" I asked. Shouldn't it have been father?

"Hyukjae and Donghae, although twins, have different fathers. I'm sure you can imagine how that happened," Sungmin said raising one finger on one hand and two fingers on the other then bringing them together repeatedly. "Two eggs and two men, really are a problem especially when the protection fails."

"But now they kind of care for you," I ask but it come out as more of a statement.

"Yes, that's true. When I was 25 and the twins were 17 I became very sick. When I went to the hospital they found I had cancer of my eyes and so they removed by eyes but it was too late and the cancer spread to my bones. Ever since, the twins have been helping me with things that I need to do."

"You have cancer?" I asked my voice suddenly a lot softer than before.

Sungmin just nodded then let his head go limp as he let out an audible sigh.

"Why me?" I ask softly not really wanting to know the answer but still curious at the same time.

"A little more than a year ago there was a very serious accident and you lost quite a lot."

After hearing that my eyes went wide and I look at Sungmin. He had a serious expression but sorrow flashed across his face like he could tell what my expression was.

"Sure my mother was a prostitute but I still loved her and I still do. When I heard that you had lost everything your family had worked for, I could not stand to watch as someone so young lost everything that he had. No one deserves to have that happen to them."

Still staring at Sungmin I felt a tear slowly slide down my cheek. This man, who has and still has, so much going wrong in his life decided to help me. No one since the accident had been that nice to me.

"Kyuhyun," Sungmin says snapping me out thoughts, "you're crying."

Suddenly I stiffen and quickly brush my tears away. Cautiously I look at Sungmin.

"Are you scared about something?" Sungmin asks me like he can read my mind.

"I treated all of you like jerks before. I didn't know anything about you and I just assumed that you were using me to boost your image," I say, my voice quivering with the emotions that were ricocheting around in my body.

"You did not know," Sungmin states leaning a little bit closer to me.

I nod and mumble a small 'u-huh,' and as I am about to stand up to leave Sungmin stops me in my tracks.

"Something is still bothering you,' he says, his face looking at me like he can see into me.

"N- No," I stammer as he continues to look at me. "It's nothing."

"Is it the twins?"

'U-huh," I mumble sitting back down defeated. Sure Sungmin is blind but he is not stupid.

"They are only looking out for you. There are some things that my company deals with that are best not seen by people who are ordinary citizens." Sungmin says, ending his sentence in such a way that gave me the impression that I should not ask any more questions. "I will tell Hyukjae to go easier on you. You are right in the fact that he does not have any reason to treat you like that but he does care for you deeply and only wishes for your safety."

Slowly I nod and as I look up at Sungmin he smiles. I almost wonder if he is actually blind but the lack of eyes makes it kind of hard to pretend.

"You are free to go," he says feeling around his desk for something.

3:07 am a voice calls out.

"Well, since it is still early why don't you go back to bed and get some sleep. I'm sure that you are tired."

"I'll take my leave then," I say as I stand up and walk to the door.

"Kyuhyun-sshi," Sungmin says as I gently place my hand on the door know and pull the handle down, "Please don't feel like a stranger in this house anymore."

"Thank you," I say as I walk out the door and back down the stairs towards my room.

Falling onto my bed and pulling the covers up over my head I think about the conversation that Sungmin and I just had.

It was not like I was planning on being a complete jerk to a man who was suffering just as much as I was but I was angry. I was mad about the accident, the lawyers, the cops, everyone, and I had no reason to take that out on Sungmin.

"I'm sorry," I mumble out to no one although I know who it is intended for.

As I am about to fall asleep I think I hear from the other side of my door.

"It's okay."

SUNGMIN POV

It's was not like I wanted to lie to Kyuhyun but I really had no other choice… and besides it was only a partial lie.

The part about my mother and the twins was all true and the part about Hyukjae and Donghae watching out for Kyuhyun is true but sometimes, with all of the pain that I have to go through, sometimes I wish it was cancer instead of this reality.

Sighing, I lean back in my chair, my hand folded across my stomach, my head leaning back against the head rest on the chair.

Sounds of sirens and screaming play in my head like a broken record player stuck on the same bad soundtrack that has become my life.

Thinking back, I try to remember that moment what I could have hear something.

Maybe I did hear his scream and his please but the amount of pain that was coursing through my veins had deafened me.

Slowly I feel my mind pull into a soft slumber and I only smile as I think of the reactions that Hyukjae and Donghae will have when they find me sleeping at my desk.

_ It started off as a normal day. I woke up at my normal time of 5:30, showered, got dressed, went down stairs and joined the twins for breakfast. Hyukjae was just finishing up cooking the eggs while Donghae was toweling off the last bit of grease from the bacon. I popped 3 pieces of toast into the toaster and proceeded to get the plates out from the cabinet. _

_ "Hyung," Hyukjae called to me as I finished setting the table of the utensils and placing the plates on the counter so food could be put on them, "do you want cheese on your eggs?"_

_ "I do!" screamed Donghae as he places two pieces of bacon on each of the three plates._

_ "I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Hyukjae yelled as he places a handful of shredded cheese on two of the plates, one for him the other for Donghae._

_ "Yeah," I nodded as he put a generous amount of cheese on my eggs._

_ Grabbing two of the plates off of the counter I walked over to the table and place one plate in front of a bouncing Donghae and the other at my spot then as Hyukjae sat down with his plate I poured three glasses of milk and put them next to every plate._

_ We talked as we ate, mostly about work and what we all had planned for the day. Donghae and Hyukjae were going to go to the gym then were going to come into work and I was just going to go straight to work but afterwards I was going to go grocery shopping._

_ After finishing breakfast and putting the dishes into the dishwasher I grabbed my jacked and threw it over my suit. Walking out through the kitchen I headed out through the den and past the pantry. Opening the garage door I walked over to my car. _

_ Climbing into my black 2012 Corvette ZR1, I put my briefcase on the seat next to me and buckled myself in. Turning my car on and opening the garage door I reversed out and began on my half hour drive to work._

_ Turning on the radio once I got onto the highway I began singing along with one of my favorite songs. _

_하루가일년 같아 계속 내려앉는 내 가슴이_

_(Each day is like a year, my heart keeps sinking)_

_네 흔적만 찾고 있으니까 몇 일째_

_(Because I keep finding traces of you for many days now)  
><em>_모래알 같아 밥 한 숟갈 억지로 삼켜봐도_

_(When I forcefully swallow a bite of food it feels like a grain of sand)_

_너 없는 하루는 멈춰있어 지금 이대로_

_(The day without you has stopped just like this now)_

_I turned my turn signal on to switch into the other lane and carefully looked around me making sure that there were no other cars that I might hit. Carefully I began to switch lanes and suddenly I was broadsided and thrown into my window._

_My Love, My Kiss, My Heart_

_모두 묻어둘게 가슴속 깊은 곳 __Yeah~_

_(I'll bury them all in a place deep inside my heart Yeah-)  
>One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart<em>

_모두 잊어볼게 모두 다 지울게_

_(I'll try to forget everything, I'll erase everything)_

_I could feel my car and the car that hit me spinning across the lanes of traffic hitting other cars along the way. Sounds of screeching and crunching filled the air and the sounds of breaking glass reverberated all around my car._

_I slammed my eyes shut thinking about Hyukjae and Donghae, not wanting to leave them alone and praying that no one else would be injured in this accident._

_Suddenly I felt my car flipping over along with the other car and then everything stopped. The world became so still and silent that I thought that I had died. _

_Opening my eyes I noticed that I was hanging upside down from my seatbelt, glass splayed all around me and smoke rising from an unknown places._

_Then suddenly everything hit me. The pain, the cries, the scream, the sirens, everything. It all hit me. I screamed out in pain and slammed my eyes shut as even my screaming and crying hurt me more. _

_I there was a strange taste in my mouth that burned as I swallowed and caused even more tears to come to my eyes._

_Trying to calm down I listened to the voices around me. Many of them sounded professional, coming from paramedics and rescue personnel who were trying to assess the situation._

"_Three car pile-up," I heard a man with a deep voice call out to someone, "two other cars on the side."_

_울려대는 심장소리 거짓말 같아 이 아픔도_

_(The sound of my heart ringing it feels like a lie this pain too)_

_씻겨진 번진 글씨처럼 너와 난 흐려졌어 지워졌어_

_(Like the writing that has been washed away and smudged you and I have been blurred and erased)_

_세상은 그대론데 둘러보면 너만 내 곁에 없는걸__  
>(The world is the same but when I look around, it is only you who is not by my side)<em>

_너를 잃은 걸 전부 잃은 걸 되돌릴 수도 없는걸 __Yeah~_

_(I lost you. I lost everything. I can't even turn back time)_

_Suddenly though the world came crashing down, literally. The cars that were on top of mine suddenly tumbled down around me and the screams that filled the air covered the sounds of crunching metal and breaking glass that surrounded me._

_Opening my eyes again the pain blinded me and I cried out in pain and something burned its way across my body and face._

_People were screaming pleas of help and fear at the rescue squad but the only voice I could head were those of Hyukjae and Donghae screaming in my head to stay alive. I had to for them._

_Suddenly a small explosion shook me from my mind and as I opened my eyes I noted the blurry colors of the orange, red, and yellow flames that were licking everything around me. _

_I tried to move away but my body screamed at me to stop moving and I complied by going limp in my seat, the pain too much for my body to tolerate and the heat too much for me to remain conscious._

_My Love, My Kiss, My Heart_

_모두 묻어둘게 가슴속 깊은 곳 __Yeah~_

_(I'll bury them all in a place deep inside my heart Yeah-)  
>One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart<em>

_모두 잊어볼게 모두 다 지울게_

_(I'll try to forget everything, I'll erase everything)_

_ As I dangled there, my skin burning along with the rest of my body I did not even bother to scream. My throat was on fire and screaming would have done nothing other than cause more pain in return for nothing._

_ I could feel cool droplets of water splashing my body causing even more pain as it either put out the burning sensations I was feeling or helped them to burn further through me._

_ I was able to make out the sound of more glass breaking and more metal crunching as the rescue people called out to each other saying, "hurry and support that side," "this one's gone," or "hurry," but what I didn't hear were those sounds around me. They were all coming from other places, near other cars, and near other people who were in need but not near me._

_깨져버린 조각같은 추억들만 박혀 있는 것 같아_

_(It feels as if only the memories that are like broken pieces are stuck in it)  
><em>_내 심장 깊이 내 심장 깊이 내 심장 깊이 깊은 곳에 __Oh- Oh-_

_(Deep in my heart deep in my heart in a place deep in my heart Oh- Oh-))  
><em>_눈물로 범벅이 된 네 얼굴만 아른거리며 맴돌고 있어 _

_(The image of your face covered in tears haunts me it hovers)_

_맴돌고 있어 내 모든걸 가져간 너_

_(It hovers, you who took everything.)_

_Suddenly the heat that had been licking my face from the flames surrounding me were extinguished and replaced by a stream of water hitting my body and settling the smoke that had filled my car._

_ A scream of pain escaped from my lips and I heard a voice yell out, "we have one more!"_

_ I can hear voice in the back ground scream and crying while others are shouting orders out to people who I can't even see._

_ I try to listen harder but all I hear is screaming from one person._

_ "NO! NO! NO!" the voice scream over the sirens and people, "PLEASE!"_

_Last Love, Last Kiss, Last Dream  
><em>_너를 아는 가슴이 너만을 기억해_

_(My heart that knows you only remembers you)  
>Goodbye My Love My Kiss<br>__멈춰 있을 것 같아 너 없이 이대로_

_(Without you it seemed like it all stopped)_

_A single tear rolled down my cheek from my burning eyes as I listened to the last lines of my favorite song coming from the radios of the other cars that had stopped to watch the scene in front of them unfold._

_Suddenly I heard my phone go off with the ring tone for Donghae when he texts me._

_My phone, set up so that it automatically read the text out loud when I was driving, began to read the message to me._

"_Friday June eighteenth two thousand eleven, seven fourteen AM. Message from Donghae," the automated voice read out to me from somewhere in the car, "Hyung, I forgot to tell you this morning to have a good day. Be safe! Donghae."_

"_Donghae… Hyukjae…" I whispered as I felt hands begin to try and help me, "I'm sorry."_

_모두 잊어볼게 모두 다 지울게_

_(I'll try to forget everything, I'll erase everything)_

*The song is 'My love, my kiss, my heart," by Super Junior K.R.Y.

Now I feel terrible for not updating at all this weekend. From now on I'm just going to update when I have the time which probably won't be too often. I have a lot going on with school. One of my friends got into a Korean speech contest so I am helping her to learn her speech and work on her pronunciation. Good luck to her!

Well, I hope this chapter answers some questions but doesn't give the whole things away because that would just be terrible of me.

What's a girl without her secrets?

Well until next chapter!

.:Ji:.


End file.
